


【ff14】污秽的光

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 沃斯里 - Freeform, 爱梅特赛尔克 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 沃斯里x爱梅特赛尔克游末邦前任元首x爱梅特赛尔克小妈文学【x】监禁√强迫√有生子【？】我到底在写个啥....
Relationships: 沃斯里/爱梅特赛尔克, 游末邦前任元首/爱梅特赛尔克
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 16





	【ff14】污秽的光

游末邦元首的心情从某天开始似乎一直很好，就连被持反对意见的人在会议上当场驳斥也没有如以往一样大发雷霆。私下的抱怨也消失殆尽，甚至在和其他人谈论起经常给他找麻烦的某位的时候都面带笑意，仿佛他们间从未发生过任何矛盾。  
或许是因为要当父亲了吧。游末邦内知道元首夫人怀孕消息的居民这样想着。  
而明白元首好心情来源的人，除了他的夫人和已经人间蒸发的技术员们，就只剩被禁锢在元首房间内密室的那位不知名的先生。虽然不知道是哪位先辈把元首的房间建在游末邦的顶层，但这无疑是极大方便了他的行动，只要一些药物和一顿饭，那些窥探到他的家族光明未来的蠢货就永远消失在了死寂的海水中。  
他的笑容在晃动的酒水里扭曲。控制那些惨白的怪物，统治这个世界的光景似乎唾手可得。他将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，杯子随意的丢在地上，残存的几滴酒水在厚重的地毯上留下点点红斑。  
元首从椅子上站了起来，他决定去探望一下，他家族的希望以及带来希望的那位神秘人士。  
说是神秘人士也不恰当。  
在这位神秘人士出现并提出他充满诱惑力的建议后，元首去查阅了家族里保管的藏书，从中得知无影存在的元首做出了大胆的想法，如果能夺取无影的力量，那他的孩子不就能比仅仅能控制食罪灵更进一步吗？只要得到无影的力量，永远的统治这片土地也不是不可能。  
以前他一度觉得这帮只会摆弄仪器书本的家伙除了吃白饭没有什么用途，现在看来似乎有点用途。没有他们的工作他也没有办法抓住这位无影，也不可能把沃斯里放进他的腹腔。当然，这些失去最后用途的学者已经变成海水里的几具腐烂肿胀的尸体。  
顺着旋转的阶梯向下，元首进入了这连他夫人也不知道具体位置的研究室。  
映入眼前的是他命令军队在边缘地带收集到的结晶制作的拘束器，以及被牢牢控制住的赤裸的男人。  
男人的四肢、肩胛都被拘束器贯穿，他腹部诡异的隆起，膝盖处被拘束环圈住，腿被拉开到最大，私密处完全暴露在晶体散发的光芒下，后穴还插着一个粗大的白色不明棒状物体，在遗留在体外半截的底部有一根银色的细锁链。见到有人靠近，男人抬起头，露出嫌恶的神情。如果这是在原初世界，估计会有不少人对这张脸有印象——属于帝国初代皇帝索鲁斯•佐斯•加尔乌斯年轻时的面孔。  
元首无视了男人的态度，痴迷地注视男人的小腹。他脱掉手套，轻柔的像抚摸最珍贵的宝藏一般抚摸着男人腹部的肌肤。无影眼中的厌恶神色随着元首的碰触更加浓烈，他的脸部肌肉微微颤抖着，似乎想说些什么，但嘴里的口枷阻止了一切话语和思想被传达出来的可能性。  
掌握着诺弗兰特最强大的军队的男人并没有和无影探讨思想的欲望，探讨肉体上的欲望便已足够，况且这位暗之异形说不定能给他的家族带来些额外的惊喜。  
比如，一个拥有带来黑夜力量的他的子嗣。  
毕竟是非人之物，也许还真能做到。  
他心不在焉地想着，拽住链子抽出埋在无影体内的棒状物。失去阻挡的泛着银白色光辉的液体滑落在石质地面上，发出啪嗒响声。拿过水管插入随意冲洗了一会，等到无影体内的液体随着水流排尽，元首解开自己的裤子，把挺立的肉棒插入被水冲的有些冰凉的穴口。  
早就被开拓好的后穴柔软而富有弹性，火热的性器毫无阻碍的进入到肉穴深处。他掐住无影的腿根，用力且毫无章法的顶弄着。  
在无影紧闭双眼隐忍着怒火的表情下，游末邦元首抵在肉穴深处射出大量精液。接着，他拎起棒状物直接插回略微红肿的小穴。用手帕擦干净性器上的体液，提起裤子离开研究室。  
果然，不管什么时候，残缺品还是如此恶心和愚蠢。  
这种程度的光最多也仅仅只是把他勉强囚禁在了这具肉体中，只要他需要离开，这些只是对他造成些许小麻烦的装饰品随时都可以破坏掉。可惜现在还不是走人的时候，他得确保这个世界能成功统合，而腹腔里这个东西的存活是最省事也是最保险的。  
啧，真麻烦。  
无影闭上眼，忍耐着来自腹腔内部和后穴的刺痛感，将自己的意识沉入这具躯壳深处。  
他是在疼痛中醒来，腹部像是有一组扇叶搅动般的巨痛，伴随着下坠感。这难以承受的巨痛甚至让他的视线略有模糊。  
无影浑身肌肉颤抖着，嘴唇咬得破皮流血，努力克制住自己即将从声带发出的惨叫。而做出把胎儿植入无影体内这一伟大决定的元首则充满期待的死死盯着无影的下体。  
他期待已久的孩子，即将从这个地方诞生。  
羊膜早就破裂，维持胎儿生存的羊水早已从无影体内淌出，缺氧催促着披着人皮的食罪灵遵循着本能向下寻找出路。  
“他”运用自己的四肢，沿着被撑得薄薄的肠道，蠕动着把自己送到唯一能接触到外界的出口。  
太窄了，婴儿的头颅无法通过这么狭窄的出口。穴口被打开到了极限，边缘薄到极限，透着失去血液流动的惨白。再多打开一分怕不是要被彻底撕裂。  
元首已经看到了，从穴口露出的婴儿的金色且湿漉漉的胎发。他伸出手，按在无影依旧鼓胀的腹部，顺着腹部向下推压。混着血液的羊水排出更多，穴口也随着挤压撕出了裂纹，倒是没见血，那点血早就被从穴内涌出的液体冲得一干二净。  
就算是无影无法在这样的折磨下压制住惨叫。  
也多亏研究室的隔音不错，不然这凄厉的叫声早已吸引了不知多少在无尽的战斗中精神紧张的士兵来查看情况。  
然而即便是这样用力的推压，也无法让婴儿顺利通过。  
他神色阴郁的直起身，环视了一圈周围的器械，将目光放在不知是哪位已经作古的研究员遗留在这的剪刀上。  
喘着粗气的无影勉强抬起头，看向元首走去的方向，很快察觉到了元首的意图。  
“喂，你...”  
话还没说完，嘴就被口枷堵上。  
“沃斯里别急，爸爸很快就把你取出来。”元首轻声说着，神情温柔，像是怕惊扰到自己的儿子。  
下一刻，冰凉的金属贴上了温暖的软肉，锋利的剪刀剪开泛白的穴口。皮肉被剪开的声音让无影头皮发麻，嘴里的口枷阻止了他的声音，也杜绝了他咬到舌头的可能性。  
随着出口被扩大，婴儿的头终于从穴口探出来。元首伸出手，从剪开的创口进入穴内，他摸索着，把手指揽在婴儿的腋下往外拉。  
带着大量光之力的婴儿被拽了出来，吸入了第一口来自马上便要分崩离析的世界的空气。嘹亮的哭声在空旷的研究室内回响。  
元首剪断婴儿的脐带，打好结。用柔软的绒布和温热的清水擦洗干净孩子身上的脏污。他给沃斯里穿上早已准备好的衣服，用毯子给他裹好，抱着还在啼哭的幼儿摇晃着哄。  
等到沃斯里被哄睡着，元首把注意力放到了透露着疲惫虚弱的无影身上。为胎儿供给养分的胎盘在重力的作用下成功从体内排出，掉落在洁白的地砖上。  
原本洁净的地砖已经沾满了羊水和血迹，元首也不在意这些东西弄脏鞋，直接踩过污渍走到无影身前。他拔出腰侧的匕首，划开无影膝盖处的皮肤。匕首沿着间隙刺入，刃锋一转，膝盖关节的骨骼就被剜出，掉落在地上。  
“这样你就跑不掉了....异形。”匕首被丢在地上，元首扭头抱起沃斯里，直勾勾的盯着婴儿的平静的睡颜，嘴角勾起扭曲的弧度“来，沃斯里，去看看你要统治的世界。”  
血肉可以愈合，但已经缺少的骨骼不会再生。  
这是一个明智的举措。  
被限制在肉身里的无影确实因为这项举措无法离开，被光侵蚀的身体无法使用传送魔法，他不得不呆在这，等待这具身体的生命力耗尽。  
研究室内的钟表早已停止计时，毫无变化的白色光线如同停滞之光一般让时间凝固。无影不知道过去了多久，元首孜孜不倦的骚扰让他倍加烦躁。他可以通过把以太活性化造成大出血结束这具躯壳的生命，但这样做的前提是他身上出现足以通过活性化造成致命出血量的伤口。  
他听到了脚步声，和往常的不同，这回的访客并不是独自一人。  
当他抬起眼皮看向不受欢迎的访客时，微微楞了一下。旁边的少年身上过于旺盛的光明示着他的身份——被无影制造出来的、完成世界统合的道具。  
已经这么大了么。  
无影皱眉。除非植入食罪灵的人类的生长速度飞快，不然就是他在这浪费掉太久的时间。发现这一点的无影感到不悦。  
他的思绪很快被打断。  
元首如往常一样抽出埋在无影体内的东西，把阴茎插入，将自己的体液注入到无影身体内再抽出。这一过程完全没有回避一旁的少年。  
完事的元首看向站在一旁的儿子“沃斯里，你来试试。”  
名为沃斯里的少年缓慢的靠近了被束缚着的无影，带着一丝跃跃欲试。  
少年的父亲离开了实验室，把时间留给了无影和无影所制造的披着人皮的怪物。  
沃斯里站在无影身前，指尖戳了戳男人干燥温暖的皮肤。  
“父亲说你是我统治诺弗兰特的帮手，而且会给我生下继承我统治这个世界的后代。”沃斯里好奇的打量着这位父亲口中提到的人。  
那是他脑子有病。无影暗自翻了个白眼。  
“你不是男的吗，原来男的也能怀孕吗？父亲说我就是你生出来的。”  
因为是被塞进去的.....  
无影已经不想搭理这只食罪灵，看来不愧是血缘上的父子，脑子和他爹一样病得厉害。  
“为什么你不说话？”沃斯里对无影的沉默有些不满，他的拳头敲了敲拘束的锁链“算了，反正你的用途也不是和我聊天。”  
.............？  
为什么你会认为一个嘴里堵着东西的人会回话？  
他真的开始认为选人出错了。按照这家伙的脑子，总觉得这次统合第一世界不会顺利。  
沃斯里的手戳进了湿淋淋的穴口。  
湿滑柔软的触感让少年人忍不住用手指进行更深入的探索。  
这份新奇的触感让他戳弄着略微红肿的肉穴内部。沃斯里抽回手，举起手看了看手上沾满的淋漓汁液，黏滑而温暖。  
沃斯里甚至伸出舌头舔掉了手上的液体。他掐住无影的乳头，直到青紫破皮才松手，然后脱掉裤子，勃起的阴茎插入了温热的后穴。少年人的尺寸与他的父亲相比实在是不够看，这大大减缓了无影的不适，他几乎能完全无视掉这细微的影响。  
这具身体已经在长年的侵犯中被驯服。  
当肉棒进入的同时，肉穴就将它紧紧裹住，努力的收缩。被温暖的软肉包裹着的少年舒适的喘了一声。沃斯里的手按着无影的侧腰，在肉穴里抽插起来。  
敏感过分的内壁被大力摩擦，已经对这种侵犯熟稔的软肉很快便开始溢出淫水。肉穴传出的快感让闭着眼的无影拧着眉头，他是真的厌烦这种恶心的感觉。  
“呼...”沃斯里插的正爽，下身被温暖又湿滑紧致的穴肉裹得舒适无比，他腾出一只手掐住男人的睾丸，让男人在疼痛中本能的绷紧身体，使肉穴咬得愈发的紧。他奋力挺动腰身，向着最后的顶端而去。  
他将肉棒插在自己能插到的最深处，腿微微颤抖，大股的精液注入到已经满是液体的肉穴、  
高潮后的少年喘着气，就着插入的姿势缓了缓。接着微微抽动着稍有疲软的肉棒，等肉棒恢复挺立后，继续按着无影的腰抽插。  
尝到甜头的年轻人在每次结束无聊且在他和他的父亲看来都毫无必要的课业后，都将大把的时间耗费在无影身上。当然他的行为受到了他父亲的鼓励。而他的努力似乎确实获得了回报，的确有什么东西在无影的肚子中生长。  
过多的富含着光的以太凝聚在一起，似乎开始形成某种形态。  
少了人皮作为容器的光之以太团让无影疼痛的更加厉害，他能感觉到这些以太仿佛树根植于土壤一般侵入他的躯壳。他的腹部鼓胀的厉害，肋骨也被撑得变形，几乎可以容纳进一个蜷缩着的成人。皮肤和肌肉也被撑成薄薄一层，血管的纹路在上面清晰可见。  
疼痛从腹部蔓延到四肢、头颈。它成长的很快，短短一个月，就将容纳着它的躯壳扩张到了极限。  
无影对此乐见其成。他故意吸收更多的以太加速它的成长。  
很快，它诞生的时间到了，这句躯壳再也无法容纳它的寄生。先钻出来的是染着鲜血的白色爪子，类似猫科动物。它直接撕裂了腹腔，探出了沾满鲜血的头，从外表上，它看起来更像是一只普通的白色雄狮。  
脱离母体的食罪灵安静的趴在地上，接受着沃斯里和元首的抚摸。  
终于从中解放的无影则离开了这个他一秒都不想再多呆的地点。  
原初世界——  
帝国皇帝所制造的初代皇帝的肉体中的一个睁开了紧闭的双眼.......他看了眼四周，打个响指，给所有的备用躯体穿上了衣服。


End file.
